dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Godmother
The Evil Godmother is a minor character and the antagonist of the first Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose. She is responsible for the curse Briar Rose is under and has plans to possess the princess's slumbering body in order to return to the world and ultimately destroy it. The Evil Godmother is based off of the wicked fairy in the classic fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. This Evil Godmother should not be confused with Amelia, the wicked godmother from The Final Cinderella. Appearance The Evil Godmother has long gray hair and piercing lilac eyes. Her face is gaunt and angular and she wears a large brimmed hat. Her staff is long and bears a network of knotted vines at the top. She wears a green dress and hat with purple accents and vine-like designs on it. History The Evil Godmother was a godmother like the others, but was wicked at heart. She was not invited to the celebration for the birth of Princess Briar Rose and the slight infuriated her. She cursed the newborn, condemning her to a death-like sleep and causing destructive vines to swallow the castle whole. Sometime after the Evil Godmother's death, she sought to use Princess Briar Rose's slumbering body to return to the world and destroy it. In order to do so, she needed to find out where the princess's body had been placed. She reactivated her curse and used the destructive vines to bring the Fairytale Detective to Briar Rose's castle, hoping that the intrepid detective would be able to find Briar Rose's resting place. Once Briar Rose's slumbering body was found, the Evil Godmother attempted to cast her spell to possess the girl's body, but she was beaten by the Fairytale Detective, who was just a little bit faster and managed to break the curse in time to save Briar Rose. Having no physical form to take on, the Evil Godmother's spirit dissipated in a cloud of fury. Relevant Parables There aren't any parables relating to this character, but she plays a large role in the Sleeping Beauty (Novel). Abilities The Evil Godmother has very strong magic abilities. She's obviously adept at placing and maintaining curses. She also presumably has the ability to possess others' bodies now that she's on the spiritual plane. She also can take on the form of a red-eyed crow. Quotes *"You cannot stop me! Mwahahaha!" Theories The Evil Godmother is seen in a large brimmed hat, carrying a staff that looks similar to the one the player pieces together and replaces on the broken apart statue of the Godmother of the Ivy. It's possible this is meant to hint to a correlation between the two godmothers, but the other depictions of Godmother of the Ivy have a very different look to them. It's more likely that the text on the statues in the courtyard might be off, as the Godmother of the Rose statue doesn't bear a resemblance to other imagery of that godmother, either. Gallery Evil Godmother.jpg Sleeping Chamber.jpg Category:Characters